Memoria Excido: The Next Chapter
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: People aren't supposed to fall for their father's mortal enemies, are they? But then again, mortal enemies usually aren't super sexy Defense teachers either. Right?
1. PrologueChapter One

**AN:** So this is for the Uncommon Pairing Competition and the Not So Faint At Heart Competition. I hope you enjoy!

**Memoria Excido; The Next Chapter **

**Prologue **

"Lily, are you even doing your Defense homework?" My best friend, Naomi Malfoy asked with a roll of her eyes.

I smiled sweetly as I passed her my Defense homework which wasn't done but had a cute little note on it.

"Why would we do this when we have so much better things to do, such as..." Naomi read off the page, looking horrified. I smirked. "Professor Riddle is going to be so mad at you, your going to have detention until next year!"

"Nao, Nao, Nao, can you be any less Slytherin? Professor Riddle expects this sort of thing from me now, just wait and see," I said with my trademark smirk. Naomi just shook her head in disbelief but didn't make any further comment. Naomi and I have been best friends since we were little, and I love her worry some personality, even though it gets extremely annoying at times. We're both fifth year Slytherin students and also prefects. Even though I have detention every other week.

"What homework are you guys working on?" Ember Black, a fellow Slytherin fifth year and also my older brothers girlfriend asked with a tired expression. She sat next to Naomi and hauled out her potions and Defense books and some parchment.

"I'm working on Defense " Naomi answered showing her the two foot essay she had written so far. Ember nodded, scanning the essay and passing it back to Naomi. Ember, Naomi, and I have this sort of unwritten law that if we have an essay done, or partly done, we'll let the other person see it to get a general idea of where to go with it. It isn't perfect, and you still have to do your work, but it works for us.

I proceed to pass her my essay and she burst out laughing. "This. Is. Genius!"

"Thank you," I said with a grin, not missing the role of Naomi's eyes. She just didn't get the pure awesomeness of having detention with Professor Riddle, no matter what kind of detention it was. Professor Riddle was a dark wizard in my fathers time, but once all his horcruxes were gone he changed back into the person he was before them. Instead of making more he gave up and decided to just live his life.

"Where's Dakota and Serenity?" Naomi asked putting her defense essay to the side and taking out her Potions.

"Dunno," Ember said with a shrug. "They were in the common room last time I checked, I think Serenity is in trouble with her dad again."

"Again?" Naomi asked in disbelief and I just laughed. Serenity Riddle was just as troublesome as I when it came to her father, but nevertheless she was always in trouble for something, usually dragging Dakota down with her.

"Hey girls," my boyfriend and Naomi's brother said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Hey Scor," we all coursed and he sit next to me taking his own work out. Scorpius and I knew each other since I was nine years old as he's best friends with my brother, Albus. We have been going out for six months now, much to Albus' dislike.

By the time we were all done our homework it was almost time to head back to the common room before curfew.

"I'm going to bed," Naomi announced, yawning. We all said our good nights and went and joined Serenity and Dakota on the couch by the fire.

"Hey Sen, hey Kota," I said with a smile stretching as I plopped down on the couch. "I heard you got in trouble again."

"Don't even," Dakota said, glaring at Serenity who just shrugged. "We got caught trying to go to Hogsmeade."

"That sounds like the smartest thing ever," Ember said with fake enthusiasm causing Dakota to throw a pillow at her. I laughed and showed my Defense essay to Serenity who just burst out laughing.

"Your going to be in so much trouble!"

"That's what Nao said," I said with a smile, "But your dad expects this sort of thing."

"That's true," she said with a smirk. We stayed up and talked about our Winter Holiday's for a while and then we went to bed. Tomorrow was sure to be a interesting day.

I hope you liked it! Please leave a review :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Warning! **Mentions of self-harm, murder, and suicide. **R****ead at your own risk. **

**Memoria Excido; The Next Chapter**

**Chapter Two; Rumours**

_BOOM_

"Mr Longbottom, must you destroy every cauldron you touch?" I ask with a frown. Frank Longbottom was just as his father was in Potions and frankly it both confused and intrigued me as I know his little sister was excellent in it. I try to hold my laughter in as Lily Potter, the class troublemaker, slapped him and started yelling at him. She was just like Amalie.

It felt weird, to tell you the truth, comparing my students to their parents, even if, of course, I knew their parents as well. Amalie was the Muggle girl Harry Potter met when I wiped his memory of the magical world. Of course Ginny tried to win him back but in the end, it didn't work.

After my horcruxes were destroyed I transformed back into myself. Or at least who I was at sixteen and after years of therapy I finally became who i was meant to be.

I never quite understood why I turned dark. I guess the hate for my father abandoning me at that horrid orphanage consumed me. But times change, people change, though I really wish I didn't take that immortality potion. What ninety-six year old wants to look sixteen?

I did. Apparently.

That was my punishment for killing all those innocent people. Immortality. I guess because that mixed with years of intense therapy meant guilt forever, literally.

The part of myself that died all those years ago would have loved to be immortal. I really don't understand why.

"Professor?" Naomi Malfoy asked, shooting her arm up. I went over to her table she shared with Ember Black and my daughter, Serenity and looked at the three perfect potions they brewed.

"Excellent work, girls," I said with a smile. "60 points to Slytherin."

The girls smiled and started to get their stuff put in their book bags. When the bell rang only 10 of the 30 people had their potions right. I sighed, trying not to show my frustration, "Nobody move! When I collect your homework you may leave. For everyone that didn't get their potions done, you will do another essay on them tonight, precisely on how to brew them. The rest of you have the night off."

Groans were heard from most of the class but the few that had their potions done had wide grins on their faces. I went around to all the desks collecting everyone's essays and one by one they all left. That was my last class for the day which only meant one thing: Daily therapy.

"How are you feeling lately?" Padma Patil, my therapist asked me. I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm stuck in a sixteen year olds body for the rest of eternity." I spat, not really wanting to deal with her after the day I had. "How do you think I feel?"

"Still angry," she commented, writing something down on her clipboard. "Do you still have homicidal or suicidal thoughts?"

"No," I said, trying to stay as short as possible, and uncomfortably shifting my arms, which didn't go unnoticed. Padma Patil had started shrinking me straight out of Hogwarts, once she got her training over with. In the twenty three years she has been my therapist, I personally think we're going nowhere. But she insists that I'm wrong.

"How's your job?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Same as always, same old kids blowing up the same old cauldrons."

The entire session went the same way, she would ask me questions and I would give her some kind of witty remark. She asked about Serenidy and her mothers relationship, which caused me to start laughing uncontrollably. I had my daughter with a surrogate and when she turned thirteen she insisted on trying to find her. The sad part was when she did her mother wanted completely nothing to do with her. If I could change time back and stop her from finding the bitch I would, but that's against the law now for some stupid reason. I knew the women was only doing it for the cash, but I never would have thought she'd plain out refuse to see her own daughter. Sometimes I just don't understand people, including myself.

I thought Padma forgot my uncomfortable moving from the first of the session, but of course I was proved wrong.

"What's wrong with your arms, Tom?"

It was amazing how that one question could bring me to tears. Sometimes I forget that I'm physically a sixteen year old boy, so naturally I have the same emotions as one. I rather think one on crack I have that many mood swings.

I rolled up my sleeves to show hundreds of slashes through my skin. Padma don't say anything at first, she just holds both my hands and I can feel the cuts healing. I don't say anything else for the rest of the time before our sessions up and neither do she until I'm about to go. Which just confused me even more than I already was.

"I'm very proud of the progress you've made, Tom."

*****ME:TNC*****

I always found eating in the great hall to be especially nerve wracking. I'm not entirely sure why, I was sitting in my regular seat next to Severus Snape who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Andromeda Tonks who was the Charms teacher. Severus always felt kind of distant towards me, I know he don't like me because of who I was, he don't believe that people could change. Not that I entirely did either, sometimes I think I could still have a evil side in me. I guess i couldn't blame him, I did try to kill him. Andy, however was kind to everyone, which was rare seeing as I was the reason for her late husbands death.

"It seems that you have the attention of the Great hall this morning," Severus seethed, in all my time knowing Severus Snape I only seen one person he wasn't snarky too and that was his granddaughter, Lily Potter.

However, today he was right, it seemed that a lot of the students were looking up in my direction, which I quickly adverted by turning my attention to my food. I was not looking forward to my first class of the day, mainly because they were first years but also because there were two more Longbottoms in the class. I really think someone should do a sterile charm on Neville Longbottom.

Ever since the school rules changed, putting all houses together, classes were less easy to control. Especially the first years.

I decided that today I wanted to have a break from exploding cauldrons so I would make them do theory and get them to do a essay on what they learned for homework. An easy class for me, but boring for them.

However, surprisingly they made no move to protest so I started writing notes on the board.

"Sir?" Lorcan Longbottom asked after a while, I turned around and looked at the blonde headed boy with a raised eyebrow. "Is it true that your dating a student?"

"No," I said shock ridden, "Wherever did you hear that?" I wasn't really worried, the law forbidding student teacher relationships had long been removed, however I did want to know where They heard that ridiculous rumour.

"It's going around school," his twin brother, Lysander said, "We heard it from a bigger year. They said you were having a secret relationship with Lily Potter."


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: **Written for the Uncommon Pairing multi-chapter challenge! Enjoy and review :)

**Warnings:** Contains a minor sex scene.

**Chapter Three**

_Lily Luna Potter dating Tom Riddle?!_

I looked at the cover of the profit and almost choked on my cereal. My cheeks turned bright red as I looked up in the face of Professor Riddle. It was true that he was the sexiest person one would ever meet. Nevertheless, I was happy with Scorpius, not to mention his sister would kill me if she found out I was actually cheating on him with a teacher.

I don't really understand how the Rumor even started, to be honest. Or even how it got to the Daily Prophet.

I didn't like all the strange looks I was getting at all. I was used to being in the spotlight, my father was Harry Potter and my uncle was minster of magic. However, the Daily Prophet was never wrong about what they posted about me. Until now.

"Well that isn't creepy at all," Serenity commented, reading over my shoulder. "I mean I know he looks sixteen... But..."

"It's a rumor, obviously Serenity," Naomi said taking a bite of toast; all five of us were in the great hall eating breakfast, despite it being Saturday and still early. "Right, Lily?"

"Oh no, not at all," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm, "I just like choking on my food for no reason at all."

"Who would start a rumor like that, though?" Ember asked, "It isn't very often that Hogwarts rumors actually make it to the prophet."

"Sorry to interrupt," Abigail Longbottom, my cousin and a fellow Slytherin that was two years below us, started, "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I have information that could be quite useful to you."

"Okay," I said, intrigued to see what she has to say; even though I could tell her interrupting was pissing Naomi off. Naomi and Abi were in some sorts of off again, on again relationship, which somehow started after an innocent kiss when Abi was six. They were currently off, which meant that Naomi didn't want anything to do with her. Sometimes I didn't understand girls at all.

"My little brothers told me about the rumor," she started, "but they obviously heard it somewhere... However, just think, Lily. Who wants to sabotage your relationship with Scorpius?"

"Rose," all five of us said in harmony. My cousin Rose has had a crush on Scorpius for years, and she wasn't very happy at all when I got with him. When we were little we used to be close, I was always over to their house playing with her little brother, Hugo and Al was always there playing with Rose. However, once Rose and Al started Hogwarts and Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw, they started growing apart. I'm not sure if that was because my brother was in Gryffindor or just because he was friends with Scorpius when he wasn't. However, the rivalry between Scorpius, Rose, and Albus for the student that was top in their year also drove a dagger into their relationship.

"Lily, I think your grandpa is going to kill my dad," Serenity said, snapping me out of my internal monologue. I looked up at the staff table and sure enough, Grandpa Sev had his wand up to Professor Riddle's throat. I sighed and made my way up to the head table, being the granddaughter of a Professor; I knew how to get up there and made it just in time before Grandpa Sev could hurt him.

"Grandpa Sev," I said sternly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"He thinks the rumors are true," Professor Riddle, answered for me and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Grandpa? He's older than you! And not to mention I already have a boyfriend!"

The look on Grandpa Sev's face was a mix of hatred and confusion as he lowered his wand. "Consider this your only warning, Riddle."

"There's no reason to warn me, Snape," Professor Riddle said calmly, "Oh and Lily?" He added looking pointedly at me; I just looked at him, ignoring the death glare Grandpa Sev was sending him to the best of my ability. "Did you really think you'd get away with the homework essay you handed in?"

I smirked and decided I was going to play innocent. "Whatever do you mean, professor?"

"Don't play innocent with me," he said in a mock tone, "You know very well what I'm talking about."

"What did you do, Lily?" Grandpa Sev asked and I just smirked even more.

"She made a list of reasons of why she didn't do her homework," Professor Riddle answered for me and I could see that Grandpa Sev wanted to laugh. Nonetheless, of course, he had his reputation to hold onto. "This means obviously she's earned a detention tonight at seven."

"Do you really think that's a good idea, sir?" I asked innocently, "I mean surely that would just make the rumor mill spread even more."

"You're right," he said thoughtfully, "Alright than, you will have the actual essay and the pick up one which I know you haven't done by three pm tomorrow afternoon or you will be serving three weeks detention with Ms Tonks. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir," I said with a nod of my head. Professor Tonks, who just happened to be my oldest brother's grandma, was the worse with detentions simply because she showed you how disappointed she was that you got detention. Normal people, of course wouldn't care but I see her as another grandmother, and I hate disappointing my grandparents.

*****ME:THC*****

"Hey hot stuff," Scorpius said, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I was at the library finishing off my second essay, Naomi and Ember had just left to go back to the common room. Scorpius kissed me on the pressure point on my neck causing me to let out a throaty moan.

"Scor," I whined, leaning back in his touch. "I have to finish this essay..."

In response, he started to massage my breasts and switched his kissing to sucking which was slowly driving me wild. I was completely grateful that I picked a table in the back of the library. "You want me, don't you Lily?" He whispered in my ear and all thoughts of homework were gone.

"Yes," I breathed, turning around so I could kiss him properly. Before I knew it we were both half naked and Scorpius was inside of me. The only thing that was wrong with the moment (Other than actually being in the school library...) was as much as I tried, I could not get Professor Riddle out of my head.

What the fuck?

**AN2:** Well, was anyone else expecting that? Huh? Huh? Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
